


Chasing After Clouds

by zulka



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, fantasy-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka
Summary: An usurper sits on the throne, while the dragon keeps watch over the land. Tala is running away from his destiny, while Julia thinks him a coward and Emily wants revenge. Kai is an unknown variable full of dark shadows and secrets, and together all four play a role in fulfilling a prophecy, if only Tala would make up his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago. At first it had been just a little oneshot that was more like the fragment of a story. I was trying for a different type of description. But lately I've been thinking about this a lot and a plot actually formed and I decided to follow that little bunny and see what happens. It should be a short story.
> 
> It's a fantasy that is darkish, and dirty. It is meant to be a darkFairytale.
> 
> Warnings: There is foul language, mentions of drugs, sex, murder, depression, and suicide. Nothing too graphic but if you find it not suitable to your taste, then don't read. 
> 
> This is a revised chapter one.I will be using the original Japanese names for some of the characters. This story does have a main song by the smashing pumpkins 'the beginning is the end is the beginning', which are the lyrics present in italics at the beginning and the end.
> 
> Names: Yuriy(Tala), Takao(Tyson), Boris(Bryan), Sergei(Spencer), Ralf(Robert), Hitoshi(Hiro), Borg(Boris), Mao(Mariah), Rai(Lee), Giancarlo(Enrique), Daitenji(Mr. Dickinson), and I think that's it. if others crop up i'll let you know.
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Yuriy(Tala)xJulia, with a side of Max/Emily

 

  


_The world is lost and blown_  
And we are flesh and blood disintegrate  
With no more to hate

* * *

 

 

Shattered glass and ads of fast food places that were half faded looked at her in the face. Rundown buildings were littered with graffiti and broken windows—that looked more like eyes than anything. She passed through all of them, made her way to the marching crowd of students with neon green hair and electric blue. Ripped torn jeans and fishnets were all the rage along with the New Age music of acid lyrics and ear shattering guitars that made one bleed blood instead of tears.

The queen had slit her wrists on the day of her wedding and landed on broken flowers. That had been the day before. But the world didn't care. Sunlight filtered through the dark clouds of smoke and looked a sickly red. The sky had been bleeding since the day she was born.

The city fell into black, grey and white and strangely enough red was the ruling color of all. She figured it was because so much damned blood had been spilled back in history.

"Fucker over there thinks he's all the shit." Her friend whispered in that throaty voice that had screamed a little too much. Her hair was bright highlighter yellow and more body art than human along with the damn chains.

She sneered through grimy orange bangs, "He is shit. Just like every other motherfucker here." They passed like ghosts over the half filled bottles of beer and half naked people with green skin. Trash. She wondered who would be broken as a gift to the new deities. They too were trash.

Her friend snickered; she had lived for this shattering day when she would spit upon the holy ground. She pushed her orange bangs from her eyes which were vibrant dead green and ran a hand through her chopped brown hair. They were the children of doom. Born into a shattered earth of brown sludge and ash.

"See." She whispered to her friend as the sun went down to die another death and left the moon ruling in a shadowy haze. They had stopped and watched the cracks in the dirty cement.

"They were sin and fucking." She whispered as they walked into the grounds. Her friend nodded as they looked to the altar. "The temple is a fucking whorehouse and the oracles are the fucking sluts." With see through cloth and enchanting eyes that foretold of death with sex.

"And it's time to replace old with new." Her friend whispered in that raspy chains on concrete voice that made her shudder.

When she had been little she had looked for dream illusions and white puffy clouds only to find scars and fake  _i love you's_ from sex obsessed males. But she was poison love of acid taste. No name faces that went through her with passion to leave her among crackling dying fires the next night. But she had always been echoes of forgotten dirty memories of flesh. And she wished to be that no more.

Smirking she watched her friend  _spitcrouchandpee_ on the dirty 'holy' ground. Fuck the temple and its whores. Pleasure was pain and acid screeching lyrics of crystal meth. She walked away and joined her friend as they left the flashing building. To stay would allow life to betray them to death.

She was echo and she waved goodbyes as they parted for the remainder of the day.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She whispered as she turned into the alleys of cigar smoke and too sweet incense the color of death.

But she was poison with no antidote. So she kept walking through the smoky grey haze that smelled of musk and aftershave. When she saw him she knew who he was. Princess of ice joined with the King of fire and produced a bastard child, last to a line of kings. With flaming hair and icy eyes that froze her to her spot. His gaze was predatory and wolf like, more animal than man. She approached him slowly. His eyes, the only things that moved to follow her. Their paths had crossed more than once and in many lives. He was the nightmare of her child years—a boy fading to charred bones. He was the crush of her teenage years—the man boy that lived and survived her poison kiss. She stood before him in black skirt and fishnet shirt that covered sun kissed skin.

He stood and looked away from jaded eyes that made his heart beat with the life he was born without. He was king of kings, last to a line devoured by a vulture queen. She was the light in childhood dreams and the death of teenage years.

He was ice and water fresh.

She was poison dead.

They were the children of doom. Born to a world crushed and drained. She sat next to him, even though he was standing and looking to the greenish haze of cigar smoke and too sweet incense. Moonshine was yellow and dirty like the trash they all were. She knew and he knew. So he walked and she followed like the little lost puppy she had become when she started wishing upon dying stars. He led because he was a king of nothing but pain and useless royal blood. Because it was his wretched destiny.

He walked away from the world and into the ash prairies where he sat. She sat next to him and followed his gaze to the disintegrating world, all flesh, sin, and death. She sneered because she lost her smile to the first fake  _iloveyou_.

Their world had always burned. It burned and people yelled while others laughed. Living and breathing misery. It was all it was. Burn…live…burn…live…die.

She turned to look at him and raised a scarred hand to touch his alabaster skin. He was marble carved. She was corrupted life. He turned to look at jaded eyes of green meadows that made him live. She was Julia, bright dead life. He was Yuriy, a throne less king.

He returned her kiss of poison with one of ice and water fresh. And he sneered at her because his kiss was sweet unadulterated honey. The type that made you thirsty for more. But she smiled as she turned to look at the shattered world with him. Because she was acid poison and he was water fresh.

 

* * *

 

 _And in your darkest hour_  
I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in its pain

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 _For of sugar and ice,_  
_I am made. I am made_

* * *

 

She sighed. Her body felt heavy, and at the same time she felt like a luminescent bubble, floating over the red crumbling dirty city. She could hear the screams, and the crying of the lost children and the dying women and men. But at the moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was that Yuriy was with her, that his marble hands were raising goosebumps on her sensitive skin.

She felt like light, brilliant and blinding. She wasn't sure where she ended and began. She was sure she was encompassing all of him, and the grimy smelling room. She saw shadows flitting beneath her eyelids. She took a deep breath as if she had been in the dark blue sea. Yuriy chuckled and it was like water running over smooth rocks.

She sighed. "I hate you." But she loved the way his body fit with hers, sticking perfectly to each other in a way that she had always found repulsive.

The darkness coiled around them, deep and damp. It made her shiver. "The others were looking for you."

His eyes, the color she imagined the sky had once been, looked at her with annoyance and mockery. He did not say anything. He merely nuzzled her neck like a love starved dog. He was always so cold, like the snow, but he always made her feel as hot as the fucking sun. That damn bloody looking sun.

"Julia" his whisper was like birds fluttering. She hated it. Fucking hated it.

Yuriy looked at her and knew that in another time she would have been beautiful. But her mouth was set in a constant sneer, and her eyes were cynical, dirty, and dead. He ran his cold hand through her hair, limp brown hair that resembled the decaying rotting trees.

"You're beautiful Julia." He whispered and felt her shiver. The darkness was growing heavier around them. Outside the moon was trying in vain to give light but all the smoke made her attempts fail horribly, making a sallow haze instead.

"I'll meet them tomorrow." He told her, and his voice was like a blunt knife. All threat but no danger. It made her sick and she snarled.

"You fucking coward." Julia hated cowards. She hated the fucking people who spoke bright words with illusion of depth. She despised them and cursed them every day; she lighted candles and prayed for their destruction. That's the only thing she asked for nowadays, when the sun sank down and drowned in the dark red sea she only prayed for destruction. She wanted to hear the people scream in agony and fear.

Yuriy's eyes narrowed, meeting her judging gaze. "He knows we're coming." His words were like a cold winter wind, snapping at her all the way down to her bones, cutting. But all she could think about was brown hair and unfathomable chocolate eyes and a scream so agonizing it made her insides wither. Her heart full of spidery cracks finally fell apart like the glass vase Judy had.

"How?" her whisper was like the scurrying dead leaves and shadows passed over her face as she turned from him to the window.

"He just does. The dragon tells him everything. He knows I am coming. He knew it the moment Mariam killed herself. Probably even before."

Mariam had deep ocean hair and her eyes had been full of brilliant green leaves. But her body was decaying flesh, rotting with every passing second. The luminescent queen had thrown herself from the highest tower, after her scarlet blood had drenched her sheer white gown. She fell and fragmented at the bottom, all her pretty bones twisted. Mathilda had told her she had never seen anything more beautiful. Julia had laughed. The heart she no longer possessed would have been sad and crying making itself soggy with salt water.

It was quiet, and the darkness twisted around them, damp and stale, winding around them tighter and tighter. "What are you gonna do?"

His eyes were cold like glaciers and her teeth chattered just by looking at them. The darkness felt heavier then, and colder like hail falling.

He said nothing and she felt herself hate him more for the damn stupid silence that felt like chains around her, binding her to him and his wretched destiny, to his stupid royal blood that was as useful as the fucking moon and its attempts at moonlight.

"We're leaving tomorrow, when the sun sets." His sky eyes held a challenge and a promise she was sure he wasn't aware of. But Julia was no needy child. Promises were trash to her, words that limped around because they were not whole enough. But she did crave blood, lots of it and only from a certain man.

* * *

 

Emily stared at the gray temple from a safe distance. Distaste filled her mouth with such bitterness that she couldn't even swallow. She spit at the ashy cement. The students were littered around, laughing and drinking to their deaths.

From afar she could hear the scratchy voice of a male lead singer, the guitar chords ripping at her eardrums. She laughed then, like a door creaking, about to fall. The pallid moonlight, weak and pathetic gave the temple a decrepit look. But Emily knew better, the crumbling pillars were still standing strong. She wanted to break them. Shatter them down to the bleak black earth. Wanted to make those priests wet themselves with fear and outrage, she wanted to kill them and spill their rust colored blood all over the marble steps that shone brighter than the stupid moon.

She had seen Julia earlier, as they marched with the idiots who wanted to sacrifice themselves to the priests and the bloody oracles. Those fucking bloody oracles with their see through gowns, and glassy eyes where Emily could see her own reflection but never theirs.

She had gazed upon glassy chocolate eyes that didn't see her, eyes that hadn't seen anything except sweet drugged pleasure that sickened Emily so so much. It made Emily want to throw up the food she didn't eat and cry the tears she promised Max when she was four years old.

"Still here?" The voice coiled around her like a snake, poised and ready to strike. But charming nonetheless.

He was sitting there, in that expanse of deep deep darkness that made her skin crawl. But his skin was so pale he gave off his own repugnant incandescent light.

"Kai," she spat his name like chains smashing against the ground. It burned her tongue to even say it. Her hatred for this boy was as vast as the damn sky.

Kai watched her with those hawk like eyes, impassive, still as a statue. She wondered how long he had been there, sitting like a snake ready to kill. He uncoiled himself from the darkness, and stepped into the pasty moonlight. All his ugly shine gone and replaced with scattering shadows that danced around him.

Emily could see his failures dripping from him like water. It disgusted her.

"Don't tell me you marched with us today." She hissed.

He didn't answer, standing so still that she could have sworn he wasn't a real person. But he was staring at the temple. "I watched." He rasped.

Emily sneered at him. Her arms crossing over her chest.

"You ripped her heart out." She whispered venomously, her words like the sting of a scorpion, deadly. She turned then, she couldn't be in his presence. It sickened her more than the damn temple, more than the priests and the glassy eyed oracles. She would kill herself if she had to stay with him a second longer. Already she could feel her insides begin to shrivel.

Kai watched her leave, her highlighter yellow hair shining, blending with the electric blue of the students that still lingered, laughing and toasting to death with sex. The acid lyrics of some band played in the distance.

Decayed wine eyes looked to the temple and remembered rich brown eyes full of laughter, eyes that had filled with a betrayal so deep that they overflowed. On that day his blood turned to a bitterness so foul his own soul splintered. Its shards making him bleed black blood. He does nothing but drown in his own blood and sea of failures.

He hadn't known goddammit; he hadn't known it was going to end like that. Those glassy eyes were his biggest failure, drowning him in dark water. They haunt him, and they are the shadows that follow him day and night, whispering, begging, asking, demanding and biting him with itty bitty lion teeth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this. Lyrics at the beginning are from AFI's Love Like Winter

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, I had been thinking of fluff and it didn't work. But as of now, as I said above, it has turned into a dark YuriyxJulia romance fairytale story. I hope you guys enjoyed and stick with me to see it to its end. Let me know what you think.


End file.
